


Sunlight | Caejose

by Charcoal_skys



Series: Caejose [1]
Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bisexual, Cannon compliant, Comphet is a bitch, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot, caejose - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcoal_skys/pseuds/Charcoal_skys
Summary: Caesars’s been pining for a long time, Joeseph somehow didn’t notice. It takes a little push for them to get together.
Relationships: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeil & Lisa Lisa, Elizabeth Joestar | Lisa Lisa & Joseph Joestar, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Series: Caejose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Sunlight | Caejose

*jojo*  
As much as he’d like to say how much he detested Caesar, Jojo really couldn’t. 

The guy was arrogant sure, but also annoyingly pretty. And after the hell climb pillar, friendly. 

So when he was training with Lisa Lisa about a week later, Jojo wasn’t really surprised to see the tall blond himself standing a bit behind him. 

“Watching how a real Hamon master does it Caesar?” He taunted, casting a small glance over his shoulder at he boy. Lisa Lisa took full advantage of his distraction and shot a blast of energy through the concrete knocking Jojo over. 

“Uh huh, a real master you’re becoming.” Caesar replied smiling, crossing his arms and looking down at the other. Under the heavy metal mask Jojo pursed his lips.

“You should just wait until Wamuu sees me at the end of the month, he’ll go running back to that pillar he came out of like a scaredy-cat!” He retorted while standing up. The other looked away

“Yeah well, just make sure to grab the antidote first.” Caesar said. 

“Awwww, is Caesarino scared of me getting hurt?” Jojo asked, turning back to Lisa Lisa and readying his stance. 

“Haha. I wouldn’t want coach to have to go through the whole ordeal of training you, just for you to die at your first real fight.” He said, leaning against the wall. 

“Hey it’s great you two aren’t trying to kill each other, but Joseph could you please concentrate?” Lisa Lisa called. 

“Sorry, I’m on it.” He replied taking his eyes off the annoying Italian and back towards his coach and drawing a deep breath. 

~ 

It was almost three weeks later before Jojo finally felt like Caesar was going to open up to him. He felt his anxiety about not only fighting wamuu, but esidesi ramp up. He knew how much training he still needed, but refused to let coach or Caesar know that. 

He’d been bleary eyed when she’d first woken them up, but now it was time for training and he couldn’t let it go to waste. 

“Alright, todays training is a bit different. You’ll have to follow me.” Lisa Lisa said already climbing up a tall staircase.

“Ooooh! Is it some new fiend I have to fight??” Jojo said excitedly, his voice muffled by the iron mask.

“Jojo why in the hell would they have some random guy hiding the attic?” Caesar asked, trying to hid his amusement by turning his head.

“If Wamuu’s up there just hiding and waiting for me to beat him up, I’m going to make you eat your hat.” He scoffed before pausing a moment.

“Or…that bandana thing you wear.” 

“Bandana thing?” Caesar repeated, trying hard not to start laughing. Jojo scowled.

“Well yeah, it’s got the like feather bits on it so I thought maybe it didn-“ he explained before almost walking straight into Lisa Lisa, who has stopped on the landing.

“We’re here, I’ll explain what you need to do once we’re inside.” She said, inserting a key into the lock and pushing open the door. 

It creaked open to show a messy guest room. Boxes were stacked against the far wall, brown dead plants sagged in pots on the window sill and a thick layer of dust coated a desk shoved in the corner. Jojo’s mouth fell open, making the metal mask even more uncomfortable.

“I have some paper work to do and Suzie q is out getting groceries. I want you two to clean up this room.” She said, turning out the door. 

“You’re not serious? What does this even have to do with Hamon training?” Jojo asked, clearly annoyed. 

“He’s got a point, this does seem a bit unrelated to training.” Caesar said, the woman took a sharp breath.

“I never said you couldn’t use Hamon to clean, consider it as more practical training.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“But-“ Jojo protested, but Lisa Lisa was already walking out the door. 

“It shouldn’t take too long, I’ll be back before dinner.” She called over her shoulder, leaving the two alone in the room.

Jojo watched Caesar push up his sleeves to his elbows and start moving the boxes, the Italian didn’t even say anything. It took him a minute to realize he was just staring at the others arms. Caesar seemed to notice 

“What?” He asked, pulling Jojo out of his daydream. 

“Oh, nothing sorry.” He said scratching the back of his neck, suddenly very glad that the mask hid some of his now pink cheeks. He turned back to the desk for a moment. 

“Hey Caesar?” Jojo called

“Yeah?” The other answered, opening a box.

“Can I borrow your shirt for a second?” He asked, before realizing how that sounded. Caesar made a sound halfway between a choke and a cough.

“…Excuse me?” He said, turning to Joseph.

“I’m gonna try and use the soap on it and Hamon all the dust away.” Jojo explained gesturing to Caesar, who paused for a moment. 

“That’s so dumb it might just work.” He replied, taking off his jacket and passing it to the other. 

Jojo held it for a moment before trying to trying to squeeze the soap out of the fabric, Caesar stopped him. 

“Well see you’re doing it wrong, put the jacket on and I’ll teach you.” He said bemused. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to accidentally rip it or-“ Jojo said, the blond boy cut him off.

“You’re so dramatic, it’ll be fine.” Caesar said, Jojo rolled his eyes. 

“For your information, I’m not dramatic.” He retorted.

He slid the jacket on over his shoulders and breathed in Caesars scent. Suddenly he felt the others warm hands on his collar, the tips of Caesars fingertips brushing against his neck.

“Sorry, it was bothering me.” Caesar said, adjusting the front of the coat. Jojo looked down at his face, Caesars eyes wouldn’t move from his collar. Jojo was so close to him he could see blush pooling on the others nose and cheeks.

“Sooooo Caesarino, how does it look?” Jojo asked, breaking the tense silence. The other still didn’t look up.

“Well, it’s not that bad i guess.” Caesar replied, his tone a bit softer than normal.

Just then he heard the creak of floorboards as Lisa Lisa stood blank faced in the doorway. They all stood frozen before the two quickly pulled apart 

She looked them both up and down for a second before turning around and leaving, shutting the door behind her. Jojo’s face burned red with embarrassment. Hamon sparks flickered at his fingertips.

Caesar wouldn’t look at him, they both just stared wide-eyed at the closed door.

“You don’t think that she… she won’t think we-right?” Jojo asked, trailing off his words as if he already knew the answer.

“Oh no she definitely does.” Caesar confirmed. It was a long minute before either of them spoke again.

“Let’s just finish this. I’d like to be able to get this clean before I’m an old man.” Caesar said, somehow making the awkward tension worse. 

“But what about the bubble Harmon lesson?” Jojo asked, turning to the other who raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I thought it would be weird, like especially after what just…” he replied, Jojo rolled his eyes.

“If you think it’s gonna be weird, I could always try it with the clacker balls.” He joked.

“Please, please do not use the clacker balls on the dust.” Caesar said, a small smile spreading across his face. 

~

“I’m shocked, you two actually did a good job.” Lisa Lisa commented, looking around the spotless guest room. Caesar and Jojo stood together behind her. 

“Why, do you not think we’re competent or something?” Jojo said, crossing his arms. She took a drag from her cigarette.

“No, you’re competent sure. But you’re headstrong and don’t have any patience. I’d assumed Jojo would’ve run off somewhere the minute he found out he had to do something boring.” Lisa Lisa said, blowing out a puff of smoke. Caesar snorted. 

“Oh or Caesar would have strangled you for doing something stupid.” She said, gesturing to the blonde boy immediately went pink. 

“Haha, very funny. Are we done here?” Jojo asked, pointing to Caesar and then back to himself. Her stony expression gave way to a small smile as she waved her hand dismissively. 

“Yes, you can go now. Just be on time for dinner tonight.” The coach said, before Caesar rushed out of the room.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jojo mumbled under his breath before he started to follow him, Lisa Lisa’s voice stopped him.

“Jojo-“ She said before hesitating. He turned to see her from the doorway. 

“Yes Lisa Lisa?” He asked, casting a glance over his shoulder at the blonde boy who was quickly walking down the stairs. 

“Never mind, I guess it’s not really as important.” She said, the small smile returning to her face. Jojo raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. 

“Go now, or you won’t catch up to him.” She added, making a shooing gesture with her hand. Joseph nodded in return.

He did actually manage to catch up to Caesar at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, sorry she kept me back for a minute there.” Jojo said, hopping down the final few steps. The other looked to him for a second before turning back away. 

“Oh, alright.” Caesar said absentmindedly as he kept walking. Jojos eyebrows furrowed with concern. Caesar seemed distracted as they both walked towards their rooms. 

“Are you okay? You just seem off is all.” Jojo said, lowering his voice. The blonde boy cast a quick glance at him. 

“Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Caesar said dismissively in the same lowered voice.

“If you say so, but you’ve been acting weird ever since Lisa Lisa…” Jojo trailed off, not knowing how to explain the awkward experience. 

Or the disappointment he’d felt when Caesars hands let go of his shirt. The other scowled at him.

“Can we talk about this later, please?” Caesar said tensely, quickly looking over his shoulder at the open kitchen door and the sounds of Suzie q humming. 

“But-“ Jojo tried before being cut off the dark look the other wore. 

The silence followed them both all the way back to their rooms and even after as Caesar tried to slip into his own room without a word. Jojo knocked on the door almost as soon as it closed.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now?” He asked the blonde boy, who shot a glance over Jojo’s shoulder into the empty hallway. 

“I said we could talk about this later”

“It is later, please?” He asked, Caesar’s eyebrows furrowed but he opened the door slightly more. 

When Jojo stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was how neat it was, well that and the smell of Caesar’s stupid cologne. He started fussing with the mask again. 

“You know, even though you hate it that mask is supposed to help you Jojo.” Caesar said, closing the door behind him and looking to other boy. 

“Yeah well, you’d hate the thing too if it was strapped to your face.” He said, his annoyance messing up the breathing pattern he’d made. He tried to suck in a gulp air but the mask wouldn’t let him. 

He watched the others eyes as they widened in alarm and he took a quick step over to him. Instinctively, Jojo reached out a hand.

“Hey, hey it’s alright. Don’t start to panic that will make it worse. Just relax and let muscle memory start to kick in.” Caesar soothed, and without realizing taking his hand. Jojo nodded gratefully and Caesar returned a smile. 

He liked it when he smiled. 

They stood in the room, listening to the sound of Jojos breathing start to regulate before Caesar let go and pulled a key out of his jacket pocket. He started to carefully undo the lock at the back of Jojos neck.

“You over-grown mozzarella stick, you had the key the whole time and you just let me choke myself.” Jojo asked in mock scandalization, fighting hard to keep the smile off his face. 

“Are, are you serious? Over-grown mozzarella stick????” Caesar asked, raising an eyebrow. The mask clinked off and into Joeseph’s hands. 

“You know, because you’re Italian and all.” He joked, looking down at the hunk of metal he held before back up at the blonde boy who smiled again. 

“You are the absolute worst at nicknames, that one’s just low hanging fruit.” Caesar laughed softly as a smile bent his lips. 

“Can you come up with a better one then? Because I still like Ceasarino and-“ 

Joeseph got cut off pretty quickly when Caesar grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. It took Jojo a moment to process before sliding his hands up to Caesars face, the metal mask falling forgotten to the floor. 

This was different. He definitely wasn’t mad about this though. 

He could feel the others arm slink around his neck pulling him even closer. Jojo’s one hand fell to Caesars’s lower back, making their height difference more apparent. 

When Caesar pulled away for air, Jojo noticed how red his face was, well this and a dozen other things. Jojo noticed the way he clinged onto him as if he were about to vanish, the way his breath hitched when he pulled Jojo closer. 

He noticed how warm Caesar was, how he didn’t care about anything else happening around them, like nothing else mattered except the two of them. Jojo noticed the tingle on his lips, the tingle of Hamon sparks pressed together. 

“Madre di Dio Jojo, have you ever considered shutting up?” Caesar said, pressing his own forehead into Joseph’s. 

He tried hard not to laugh, “You’re the worst.” Jojo said, leaning back in. 

The impending doom of the pillar men seemed a lot more manageable with Caesar by his side.

———————————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I made sure to leave the fic mostly open ended in case I ever wanted to write another fic after the events do this one, or before it. (Spoiler but not really) I don’t know if I have the strength to write a fic about Caesar’s death but if I ever do know my mental health is unwell and amazing at the same time. -M


End file.
